O primeiro amor de Pound Cake
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Pound Cake, agora já adulto, conta sobre o primeiro amor de sua vida. Espero que gostem.


**O primeiro amor de Pound Cake**

Olá para todos. Meu nome é Pound Cake.

Se vocês não me reconhecem, posso dizer que não fico surpreso. Minha primeira aparição foi como um bebê recém-nascido, e atualmente já sou um pônei adulto. Mesmo assim, estou aqui para lhes contar minha história. A história de meu primeiro amor.

Quando a conheci, era apenas um bebê recém-nascido, então o sentimento de amor ainda não existia. Até dou risada desse primeiro encontro, pois ela entrou com tudo na maternidade e começou a cantar "parabéns" pra mim e para Punpkin Cake, minha irmã-gêmea. Bom, ela cantou até a enfermeira aparecer e a expulsar da maternidade.

Não me perguntem como eu posso lembrar disso depois de tantos anos: eu simplesmente me lembro e ponto final.

Um mês depois de nosso nascimento, ela virou nossa babá pela primeira vez. Do jeito que se divertia conosco antes disso, deve ter achado que seria fácil, mas minha irmã e eu não pegamos leve com ela. Só paramos quando ela começou a chorar, e o único jeito que achamos para acalmá-la foi se cobrindo de talco, com o objetivo de fazê-la rir. Felizmente, deu certo, e ela se tornou nossa babá sempre que nossos pais precisaram.

Foi aí que começou.

Ela e eu passávamos muito tempo juntos quando ela bancava a babá. Claro que Punpkin também estava sempre conosco, mas não era a mesma coisa. E eu sabia disso porque, conforme o tempo passava, e eu ia crescendo, o que eu sentia crescia junto.

Eu ficava cada vez mais assustado: o que era aquilo que eu sentia pela minha babá? Por que eu me sentia feliz perto dela e ficava triste quando ela não estava presente? Só entendi mesmo anos depois, quando comecei a ir ao colégio.

Era amor. Eu estava apaixonado pela minha babá.

Pumpkin, minha irmã, era também minha confidente. Contava mais coisas pra ela do que para meus pais... ou para qualquer outra pessoa. É claro que contei a ela que estava apaixonado pela babá. Esperava uma reação não muito boa, e estava certo em minha suspeita.

**Pumpkin: ***chocada* Você está apaixonado pela nossa babá? Maninho, isso é loucura!

**Eu: **Eu sei, maninha, mas o que eu posso fazer? Não mando no meu coração.

**Pumpkin: **Pound, você tem que superar isso. Pinkie Pie é muito mais velha do que você. E ainda nos viu crescer! Ela tem quase idade pra ser nossa mãe!

Pinkamena Diane Pie, mas conhecida como Pinkie Pie. Este era o nome dela. Um nome lindo na minha opinião. Era considerada doida por muitos, mas tinha uma alegria de viver... e essa foi uma das coisas que me conquistou.

Tentei seguir o conselho de minha irmã, mas não era tão fácil. Como ia superar o sentimento por Pinkie se eu a via todo santo dia? Por Celéstia! Ela trabalhava pros meus pais!

O sentimento me machucava, e eu não conseguia fazer nada. Tinha certeza de que era um amor não correspondido. Mas tive a maior dor da minha vida quando, acidentalmente, ouvi uma conversa entre Pinkie e minha família. A esta altura, eu já tinha quase a idade que ela tinha quando nos conheceu.

**Pinkie: **Adivinhem: eu vou me casar!

Quando ela disse isso, pareceu que meu mundo ia explodir. Deixei as lágrimas escorrerem, sem me importar. Ninguém estava me vendo mesmo!

**Pinkie: **Pumpkin, eu adoraria que você e seu irmão fossem meus padrinhos.

Aquilo foi demais pra mim. Antes que alguém percebesse a minha presença, trotei para meu quarto e chorei muito. Não poderia ser padrinho de Pinkie. Eu veria outro pônei no altar com ela, tirando-a de mim, e seria muito doloroso.

Nos dias seguintes, acabei me isolando dos outros. Não queria que alguém visse que eu estava sofrendo com o casamento de Pinkie. Sabia que estava preocupando meus pais e minha irmã, pois eles batiam na porta do meu quarto, querendo falar comigo. E eu os mandava embora. Confesso: estava sendo um grande egoísta, mas não percebi isso naquela época.

No dia do casamento de Pinkie, a própria foi falar comigo. Decidi fazer uma exceção e deixá-la entrar em meu quarto, mas foi um choque quando dei de cara com ela vestida de noiva. Nunca esperei que ela pudesse ficar mais bonita.

**Pinkie: **Pound Cake, precisamos conversar.

Sem falar nada, sentei na cama e Pinkie sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu não falei nada: simplesmente deixei-a falar.

**Pinkie: **Pound, estamos preocupados com você. Você está isolado aqui há dias! E embora diga para sua família que está bem e só quer ficar sozinho, essa resposta não funciona comigo. Eu sei que tem algo errado, e não adianta você me dizer que não.

Naquele momento, decidi colocar tudo pra fora. Era tarde pra isso, mas não podia segurar mais. Não depois de anos fazendo isso.

**Eu: **Eu gosto de você, Pinkie, e é isso que está errado.

Sabia que não tinha sido muito claro, e notei isso pela cara confusa de Pinkie.

**Pinkie: **É errado gostar de mim? Mas eu também gosto de você, Pound! Assim como gosto de sua irmã, de seus pais...

**Eu: **Não estou falando disso. Eu quis dizer que... Eu te amo! Eu amo você desde que era um potrinho! Quando nem sabia ainda que era apaixonado por você! Em outras palavras, eu amo você mais do que tudo. E é por isso que não posso te ver casando com outro.

Um silêncio desconfortável se formou entre nós, e eu não tive coragem de ver a reação de Pinkie Pie depois que eu disse tudo que disse. Entretanto, ela se pronunciou minutos depois.

**Pinkie: **Eu sinto muito, Pound. Sinto muito mesmo. Não queria que você sofresse desta forma. E lamento não poder corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Se... se eu fosse mais nova... quem sabe nós...

Naquela hora, tomei uma decisão radical: eu a beijei nos lábios, como sempre sonhei em fazer. Ela até chegou a retribuir, mas quando interrompi o beijo, olhei nos olhos dela e, antes que a mesma falasse algo, fui mais rápido.

**Eu: **Vá, Pinkie: case-se e seja muito feliz. Se estiver feliz, eu também ficarei feliz.

Pra minha surpresa, Pinkie me abraçou de um jeito diferente, mas não consegui não retribuir.

**Pinkie: **Obrigada, Pound. E mesmo que não possamos ficar juntos, também desejo que seja muito feliz. Você, mais do que ninguém, merece isso.

No dia do casamento, não fui o padrinho, mas fui assim mesmo... escondido. Aquela seria a última vez que veria Pinkie em muitos anos. Havia me juntados aos Wonderbolts e iria partir com eles.

O tempo com eles me fez finalmente superar meu sentimento pela Pinkie. Inclusive, cheguei a namorar algumas pégasus. Entretanto, mesmo tendo superado meu sentimento amoroso por Pinkie Pie, e ter tido outros amores, nunca terei outro primeiro amor.

Porque meu primeiro amor sempre será ela.

FIM!


End file.
